sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cacophonic Conch
The Cacophonic Conch is an object that appears inthe Lost World Saga. It is a very rare type of conch shell that acts as a natural inhibitor to the powers of Zeti. Description As implied by its name, the Cacophonic Conch closely resembles a real-life musical instrument conch. It is very long, with long pointy spikes on the outer surface and is colored dark purple. Also, its opening glows red. When blown into, the Cacophonic Conch glows red and gives off a low-pitched sound, which allows the user to inhibit the powers of nearby Zeti, including their ability to manipulate magnetic fields. However, the effect of the Cacophonic Conch is very excruciating to Zeti, causing them great pain when hearing its sounds. Gallery History Prior to the events of the Lost World Saga, Dr. Eggman somehow obtained the Cacophonic Conch. When Eggman arrived on the Lost Hex and tried to take control of Zavok by beating him into submission with his mechs, but failed when Zavok took control of the doctor's mechs, Eggman pulled out the Cacophonic Conch and blew into it. The resulting sounds from the conch force Zavok in subjugation, despite his attempts to resist it, which ended with Zavok relenting in his opposition and reluctantly agreeing to serve Eggman. Eggman then gloated over his victory and his discovery of the Cacophonic Conch, before ordering Zavok to gather the Deadly Six to collect animals and Pokémon for him. Synopsis During through the Lost World Saga, Eggman is disappointed at the Deadly Six for collecting "underwhelming" wild Pokémon and animals. When Zavok spoke up against the doctor, saying in response that he and the Deadly Six don't care about the doctor's disappointment, Eggman used the Cacophonic Conch to inflict pain on the Deadly Six as punishment. When Eggman met up with the Deadly Six outside of Desert Ruins, he expressed his disappointment at them for their failures, as they were not following his orders even after he lent them some of his best Badniks and despite his effort to help them, and blew into the Cacophonic Conch, inflicting the Deadly Six with pain again. However, Tom, Ash, Sonic and the others arrived on the scene, with the hedgehog suspecting the shell as possible trouble. Ignoring Tom's warnings, Sonic knocked the conch out of the doctor's hands and into the horizon. This was a very terrible mistake, however, as the Deadly Six rebelled and took control of robot armies and a fleet of battleships before assaulting everyone present. Notes & Trivia *The Cacophonic Conch has a similar role to the conch used in the novel Lord of the Flies. The conch used in the Lost World Saga made the Deadly Six behave and act in an orderly fashion, while the conch used in Lord of the Flies was used to tame the society. When both conchs were either lost (Lost World Saga ) or shattered (Lord of the Flies), the ones that were tamed/controlled by it lost civility and caused havoc among the area. Category:Objects Category:Items